


Movie Review

by AshetonSheo



Series: Caught In the Act [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, body praise, gender neutral reader, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshetonSheo/pseuds/AshetonSheo
Summary: Returning the movies Karkat made you watch, you search his hive for him only to hear a movie echoing to his room with additional commentary you are too eager to hear.





	

You lugged the heavy tote bag full of movies into Karkats hive and dropped them on the couch along with the rest of your body. He always had you watch a ridiculous amount of movies in one weekend and bring them back right afterwards to talk endlessly about them, and for some reason you always did. But for the first time in months he wasn’t patiently waiting cross armed on his couch with a little perma-scowl across his small round face. You glanced halfheartedly around the room, not seeing the small guy wandering and then rested your head back onto the couch closing your eyes prepared to nap off the wait. Your ears picked up a noise from Karkat’s room and you sat up trying to focus on the sound. It sounded like a movie. Of course. He was probably so wrapped up in a movie he didnt even realize what time is was. You sauntered down the hallway preparing your best sarcastic line for him losing track of time yet again. 

You stopped right next to his door and chills ran up your spine, was he- no. You took another step and stopped again sure of what you had just heard this time as you leaned your back against the closed door. Karkat’s voice rang clear as moans, gasps, and muffled curses. Your face deepened in hue and you leaned your ear against the door feeling yourself be taken with the moment. The noises he made were so loud, even with him obviously trying to muffle himself. You ran your hands through your hair trying to find some sense of shame in yourself for listening to him pleasure himself,but all you could find was desire. You ran your hands down yourself and to the outside of your pants rubbing yourself slowly letting yourself get carried away. He was getting louder and caring less about muffling any of his sweet noises. You unbuttoned your pants and slipped your hand in touching yourself in rhythm with his whimpers. Something about his voice made you crave him so simply and you could feel yourself reaching climax as you leaned against the door with more force, covering your mouth to hide your own moans. He let out a noisy groan and a mumble that you swore was your own name. You felt yourself slipping down the door as you moved rougher and grabbed the closest thing you could find to steady yourself. The door handle. Bad move. 

The door swung open with you tumbling backwards onto the floor into Karkat’s room. You looked up Karkat’s body, studying it while you still could, his short legs and chubby thighs were spread as far as possible revealing his cherry red nook stuffed full with a vibrating toy and a small hand gripping his bulge. All at once his legs snapped shut and a loud scream replaced the beautiful noises he was making before. You squeezed your eyes shut preparing for his full wrath. The angry inaudible scream was still piercing through the air and you opened one eye to see his round red face staring down at you with death in his eyes. “WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?! GET OUT. OH MY FUCK GET THE FUCK OUT YOU STUPID FUCKING SLIPPERY EXCUSE FOR MATTER.” You stood quickly and resumed staring at him unable to even articulate so much as an apology. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU FUCK!? GET OUT GET OUT GET FUCKING OUT.” His face was a new shade of red, the emotions of embarrassment and anger running across it as you took a silent step closer. “WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF AND STUPID AS FUCK TOO?? I SAID GET OUT YOU INCOMPREHENSIBLE GOD DAMN FUCK.” Silence filled the room and you could hear the vibrator still shoved up his thick little nook and soon he realized it was still up there as well. “OH FUCK.” the moan came out sharp as he moved his body to relieve the pressure on himself. 

You sucked in nearly all the air in the room as you stared at his small needy body, the desire to run your hands up and down his curvy stomach rising. “Karkat…” your voice came out lower than desired and you heard him whine at the sound of his own name. “FUCK OFF- AH!” he whimpered as the vibrator adjusted itself in him. “Karkat, let me help you.” He looked at you and you could see his defenses building in his eyes. “Let me do this for you.” He watched your hand reach out and delicately stroke his arm in reassurance. Your hands shook as you touched his body, it was softer than anticipated and you refused to break eye contact with him to somehow prove you meant your words. He nodded slightly, keeping his mouth shut and slowly opening his legs granting you access. You smiled and gripped the large toy and steadily moved it in him. He attempted to cover his mouth but you were going to be damned before you let him keep those noises from you. “Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear every sound from you.” He gasped and let the hand fall from his mouth. You began to move the toy quicker in him and the volume of his moans rose making you grind your hips into his side. Karkat was breaking beneath you and you studied each expression that passed over his face and placed a kiss on his neck, sucking on his plush soft skin. He began repeating your name over and over as you moved the toy in him rapidly penetrating the deepest parts of him. 

He bucked his hips into you and the string of words you were keeping in left your mouth “Fuck Karkat you look so good… yeah moan like that for me… fuck i love when you say my name… i want you so bad… you are so handsome.. I love your fucking body… you are perfect… fuck karkat, cum for me. Cum for me. Say my name and cum for me.” He reached a hand up to you and pulled you flush against his body as he moaned your name and thrust his body up into your hand, covering it in his cum. You held the toy deep in him till he finished and then removed it from his twitching nook. He suddenly let go of your shirt and pulled away from you, his face red again but this time with just embarrassment. You pulled him back into you not ready to let him go and kissed him gently. “So.. uh.. You wanna talk about the movies you had me watch this weekend?” you heard him break out in laughter against your shirt and you smiled into his hair. “HAHAH YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT.” You snorted and buried your face into his thick black hair “.. im not the one screaming my name.” “WHAT.” “nothing.” “NO GET OUT.” “not this again.” “GET THE FUCK OUT.” You pulled away from him to fake leaving just to have him pulling you back “NO WAIT… WE CAN TALK ABOUT THE MOVIES STILL IF YOU WANT… BUT THEN YOU HAVE TO FUCKING LEAVE.” you smiled again and pulled his body on top of your chest, “fair enough. The second one on the list was by far the best.” “WHAT NO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU’RE AN IDIOT….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! this is a part of a short fic series with the prompt- "How would the trolls react to being caught masturbating" that got sent to my homestuck headcanons ask. Feedback is VERY welcome!


End file.
